


A Snuffed Flame

by Something_Aint_Right



Series: A Different Path AU [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_Aint_Right/pseuds/Something_Aint_Right
Summary: What if? Fireheart got to Cinderpaw before she was hit by the Monster and was crippled instead?





	1. Saving Cinderpaw

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably regret this.

Fireheart _felt_ his heart beating in his chest as he run through the forest, His orange pelt barely a blur as he dash through the forest calling Cinderpaw's name. "Cinderpaw?" he called his head looking back and forth for the young she-cat,  _how hashe gotten so far, in the short time he was gone?_

he thought curiously. "Cinderpaw, where are you?" he called a mixture of fear and desperation in his voice. Fireheart practically tripped over himself as he burst throught the Thunderpath clearing, and his heart dropped as he saw the small frame of Cinderpaw in the middle of the Thunderpath, she was cleary frozen in fear, and a monster roared towards her. Fireheart dashed forward, his eyes and throat burned with the smell of the Thunderpath's scent, he willed himself to go faster as the shiny red blur go closer and closer to the storm cloud gray apprentice.

 

_I will not lose another cat I love_

he thought in despair.

 

 _Closer_ ,

Closer,

Closer!

_**Crunch** _

Fireheart screeched in agony as the monster barrel onto him, its black paws crushing his lower body easily. The orange tom's screeched slowly turning a weak choking breath as he attemped to look around for Cinderpaw.

 

_Had he even saved her?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup i have not written for this story for a while so im sorta rewriting it cus it sucks ;-;


	2. Choice of a Lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes

Fireheart's eyes shot open and he took a deep breath in. He immediately recognized the smell of Spottedleaf, the former ThunderClan medicine cat. When Fireheart looked around, he had no idea where he was. "Spottedleaf? Where are you?" He cried. "Hello, Fireheart. There is no need to worry." "I- I'm d- dead?" He stuttered, terrified. Spottedleaf seemed oddly amused, "No, you are inbetween. Where you go next is _your choice."_

_Fireheart thought for a second, on one paw, he could go to StarClan. He could be with the cat he loved and cared for the most, the cat that was right in front of him. He would definitely be happy there.  
On the other paw he could stay in ThunderClan, With Bluestar, Cinderpaw, Graystripe, and Sandpaw._

"Sandpaw wouldn't care if I died." he mewed.

__

 

Fireheart was surprised about how sorrowful he sounded.

 

Spottedleaf have him a sad look before asking, "Do you really believe that, Fireheart?". Fireheart sighed touching noses with Spottedleaf sadly.

 

"I guess not. Well, either way I have made my decision."


	3. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireheart wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter, sorry for not updating for a while.

"Yellowfang! Fireheart is awake!"

 

Fireheart's eye were only half open and, his breaths were slow and unsteady.

 

He tried to get up but, he quickly collapsed shaking with pain. "Fireheart, stay down, your leg was badly injured." He heard a voice say in his ear.

 

 

At first he thought the voice belonged to Yellowfang but, looking around he saw that Yellowfang was no where near him.

 

_Spottedleaf, was that you?_

He thought. Whether Spottedleaf answered or not he did not hear, because Cinderpaw's voice was louder than a Warrior of LionClan.

"Fireheart, I'm so sorry I thought I could deal with ShadowClan! I just really wanted to show you that I could be trusted!"

 

Cinderpaw looked like she had been to the Highstones and back. "Cinderpa-" He started weakly but, stopped. 

 

His mouth was dry and, his voice was raspy. The next thing he knew, his vision was clouding and he heard Yellowfang's voice quickly telling Cinderpaw to get out of the way. 

 

_He was unconscious again._

 

 


End file.
